


It's hard to stay away (you keep me calling on you)

by larrypon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Assassins, Blood, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Corruption, Cruelty, Frottage, M/M, Minor Character Death, Niall likes to blow things up, Smut, Top Louis, Weapons, and also a hint of fluff, and gives various nicknames to people, and louis fucks up a lot, probably some anal action, read for cute animals, there are a lot of hannah montana references in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrypon/pseuds/larrypon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jesus Christ Liam, he's a man not a fucking rag doll!" Louis scolds. "Just get in!" Liam hisses back before hopping into the passenger seat. </p><p>Once all boys are seated, Zayn takes the wheel and speeds off the opposite direction. </p><p>Louis huffs out and laugh and ruffles his hair before looking at the unconscious body then back at the boys. “And that, boys, is how we catch a pop star.” </p><p>or [AU; Louis, Zayn, Niall, and Liam are assassins hired by Simon to kill the one and only Harry Styles.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's hard to stay away (you keep me calling on you)

**Author's Note:**

> hello so yeah this is our first fic and wow 
> 
> ~ literally all of our knowledge of assassins and weapons comes from black ops and assassins creed 
> 
> but we did spend a lot of time on this so please don't be rude
> 
> first we'd like to thank our lovely betas lauren (@delicatelouis), dana (@stockhoImharry), and elise!!
> 
> and also shout out to gabrielle, mona, lily, mia, victoria and tyy !! ~
> 
> (PLEASE READ THE COMMENTS SECTION FOR ANY EXPLANATIONS) 
> 
> OTHER THAN THAT, ENJOY 
> 
> warning: this fic includes graphic descriptions of violence, blood, weapons, and the likes so if you can't handle that then this fic really isn't for you so read at your own risks
> 
>  
> 
> [PROMPT BASED FROM THIS VINE](https://vine.co/v/OIKeBhJgIE9)  
> [PLAYLIST](http://8tracks.com/pxrody/it-s-hard-to-stay-away-you-keep-me-calling-on-you)

Louis has never liked blood. Seeing blood, feeling blood, even being in the presence of blood. Every time he went for a flu shot, or whatever shot you get at the beginning of a new season, he always flinched and cried and pouted and no matter how many lollipops and colorful bandages he was promised, nothing could stop him from causing both his mother and his pediatrician hell.

Now, it’s almost as much as a routine to him as going out to get the paper or brewing tea in the mornings. He doesn’t flinch or feel even slightly disgusted by someone else’s or his own blood anymore. Considering that it was currently splattered all over his clothes.

“So what are we going to do with him?” Zayn asked, causing Louis to jump out of his own thoughts. Thank you, Zayn.

“Why don’t w’just cut him up and drop him in the lake across town”, Niall suggested, walking out of the kitchen with a bag of crisps, “Can you believe this fucker is banking one million a year and can’t even properly supply his pantry?” Niall walks back into the kitchen opening all the cabinets, most likely looking for more food.

“No, that’s too bloody. I say we just bury this shit in the playground down the road.”

“Children, Liam,” Louis says dryly.

“Why not just leave him?” Zayn asks.

“Because Simon says not to leave evidence behind! Do you know how much shit we would be in if someone, I don’t know, found him!” Liam exclaims.

“When did we begin playing ‘Simon Says’? I don’t remember this being a fucking primary class,” Louis says.

“Well if you want the money, you better join in,” Liam shoots back.

Liam, Zayn, and Louis stand over the dead body. Louis kicks it. “Gross.”

“We could stuff it in a bag and throw it in a ditch.” Liam shrugs.

“Or we could shove it in the closet, might make a nice housewarming gift.”

“We could-” Louis starts.

“Alright y’ fuckers! Grab ya’ shit, we’ve got two minutes to get the hell out of here,” Niall says, rushing into the living area and grabbing their duffle bags and flinging them to each of their owners.

“What the fuck do yo-”

“Louis, listen. We’ve known each other since we were teenagers man and I’m pretty sure the last thing on your “to-do” list is to blow up in a building with us three and a rotting dead body. So get your shit and let’s make a run for it!”

And with that, everything else just happens in a blur. All four boys are dashing out of the tall building when it happens. With one large boom, the building explodes into bits of pieces as the boys stand in front of it and watch as debris begins piling onto the footpath.

“Niall, did you make sure there weren’t people in there before setting the bomb?”

“Oops.”

*

When you live a life of constant killing, stealing, and “blowing shit up” (as Niall would phrase it), when you have absolutely nothing to do, you don’t get particularly bored because it almost becomes like a contradiction. One minute you’re slitting someone’s throat and the next minute, you’re serving cheesecake to elderly women.

“Have a nice day, thank you,” Louis says as he begins cleaning off one of his usual tables. The day almost seems usual, normal; almost like a life everyone else lives. Serving Mary her usual tea and scone. The occasional groups of teenage girls who order pancakes with too much syrup. It’s almost like he’s living a life that everyone else is living, until he sees a strangely dressed man walk in and take a seat. Which, alright then.

He walks over to his table and puts on his best smile anyway. “Hello, I’m Louis and I’ll be your server for today. Would you like to start off with a beverage?”

The man is wearing a tan trenchcoat and a large matching hat. Louis wouldn’t think anything of it if he was in an Inspector Gadget film. Trenchcoat Guy doesn’t say a word. He picks up the menu and simply points to the image of coffee.

“Coffee?” Louis asks. The man nods. “Any cream or sugar?” He shakes his head. “Well, okay. Your coffee will be here shortly.”

Louis brings the man his coffee then returns to the front counter. 

He continues eying the stranger as subtly as he could until his coworker, Gabrielle, taps him on the shoulder. Louis turns and raises an eyebrow at her and flicks the fringe off of his forehead. Casual. Totally wasn’t stalking this strange man in a trenchcoat.

“Louis, what the bloody hell are you lazing around for? I didn’t come to work so I can watch you sit on your arse all day!”

“Sorry Gabby, I’ve just -- have you seen that man before?” he asks, nodding his head towards the table near the window, where the man is sitting and sipping his coffee.

“Well maybe if you actually came to work then you would know your customers!” she jokes, which Louis laughs uncomfortably at. “You have no idea,” he thinks.

Gabrielle seems to get the idea when she twirls a piece of a blonde hair in her finger, still grinning unknowingly, “But no, I’ve never seen him around. Seems a bit weird though."

Louis says nothing before taking two trays from kitchen counter and bringing them to his next table, once again plastering a smile on his face.

Turning to sneak a glance at Trenchcoat guy again, he almost goes wide eyed at the fact that the he was gone, but not wanting to startle his customers, he keeps on a neutral face before giving them an, “Enjoy your meal,” (which he doesn’t really care about) and going back to the counter.

“Gabrielle, What the f-- where did he go?” Gabrielle turns to the table and goes wide eyed at the empty chair. “I don’t know? He was just sitting there a minute ago?”

Shit. Shit. Shit, Louis thinks hurrying to the table.

He reaches the table only to find it is indeed empty, the coffee completely gone, and a pound eighty on top of a napkin. He goes to clean the table before he sees something, which isn’t-- normal, per se.

The napkin has a number on it and Louis doesn’t know how he should feel about this, but it’s been a month and quite honestly he just wants to fucking sleep for once.

*

“You call it, you’re the one who the guy gave the number to in the first place!”

“That’s exactly why I can’t call it! I don’t even know who this guy is?”

“So why does that give me a reason to call him?”

“This guy could just be someone trying to get in bed with you. Have you seen your ass?”

“This isn’t a time to talk about Louis’ ass, Niall.”

“Hey, it’s always time to talk about my ass,” Louis says, grabbing a cheek of his ass in defense.

“Okay, so since we’ve established that this is probably some sleaze trying to fuck Louis, then that comes back to you,” Zayn says, tossing Louis the mobile.

“That means shit, you call!” Louis tosses the phone back, which is passed back to him, then back to Zayn.

“You fuckers can play hot potato all you want. I’m not calling it!” Niall says. Liam huffs out a breath and grabs the phone in mid air. “I’ll call it. Jesus fucking Christ, you can blow up an entire building with civilians but can’t dial a fucking number,” he says.

Everyone in the room stares at Liam and almost contemplates on what life was like before Liam began snapping at them at every given moment until the phone begins ringing. After a few rings, the line picks up and a familiar deep voice comes out from the other end. Louis wants to shoot himself and everyone else in the room. Because it’s never just some sleaze trying to fuck Louis.

“Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, and Niall Horan. What a pleasure to speak to you all again.” Louis can practically see the smirk on Simon’s face.

“Simon Cowell, I wish I could say the same for you,” Louis breathes out (Not too loud, as if he were with Simon at the moment he would get a knife to his throat).

“I need you boys to be at my place immediately, I have another assignment for you and-”

“No, no, fuck no!” Louis cuts him off. He just wants to sleep for one hundred years. Is that too much to ask for?

"I wasn't finished speaking. The price will be doubled this time.” Louis raises an eyebrow because, well, the mention of money is something that will always keep him going, considering that his rent is due in a few weeks. “I need you. I will send a car to your flat and please try to sneak out as unnoticeable as you can, Louis, Niall.”

Both boys gave their indignant “hey’s” simultaneously.

“I’ll see you soon. Try not to get killed before my driver gets to you.”

*

It's 4:30pm and Louis is driving to an unknown location with his three musketeers and once again, Trenchcoat Guy. Who happens to be their chauffeur of the evening. Just great.

"You know babe, usually drivers open the door for their clients." Louis reminds the man who once again ignores him.

Louis tries again, leaning up into the front seat, trying to make eye contact. "You know.. it's also rude to leave your date without saying a proper goodbye. Didn't even get a kiss in." Louis shakes his head.

They pull up in front of a white mansion with a huge fountain in front. There are people working on the flowers surrounding the porch and several expensive looking cars in the driveway that Louis doesn’t even know the names of. I guess being an illegal drug lord does pay well, Louis thinks to himself. Trenchcoat Guy leads them through long white hallways taking them to Simon’s office, which couldn’t be good, considering that Simon invites no one to his main office.

The man opens the doors of the room, ushering the boys inside. They all squeeze into the loveseat in front of Simon’s huge desk. He’s standing behind it, looking at the view of his garden through the window, hands crossed behind his back. How proper dramatic.

“Would you like another chair?" he asks.

"Nah, we're good. Makes us feel closer together."

Louis hasn’t taken his eyes off of Trenchcoat Guy. He knows Simon must trust this guy if he lets him into his office but something seems off about him. Louis watches him take off his coat and hat only to find that trenchcoat guy isn’t a guy at all. He’s a she.

The woman notices Louis staring. “Oh, sorry,” she smiles, and her accent is far less intimidating than her look or rather, costume. “My name’s Jade; sorry for going mute on you earlier. Couldn't risk being caught," she clears up.

"Who the hell are you anyway?"

"This is Jade Thirlwall. She's my most skilled assassin. Killed about thirty men in her lifetime so far, and she's only twenty!"

"How come you've never sent me on special missions?" Niall asks, affronted.

"Because last time I had to bail you out of prison. Anyway, Jade, you can go now. I have business to discuss."

Jade nods and exits the room. "Fit. Hey Louis, because your date didn't work out, you think I've got a chance with her?" Niall asks.

"Oh fuck off."

"Boys. This is important business we need to discuss, which is why I've sent Jade out to get you. Anyway, we have a problem. More of my men are killed and kidnapped and more of my drugs are being stolen and sold in the black market."

"Wait, who the hell is doing all of this?" Zayn asks.

"Piers Morgan."

Louis has heard of that name before. Considering that he's been working for Simon and occasionally snoops into his conversations with other members of their "organization." Piers Morgan is one of the biggest drug lords in the UK - besides Simon. Known for his stealing and illegal sell/trade for drugs, women, and weapons. Louis kinds of admires him, though he’d never say it out loud.

"Piers Morgan has been helping himself to my shit for years and I’m sick of it, so you know what I’m going to do?” Simon smiles and paces back and forth, a frightening sight for someone who could shoot someone’s brains out pulling possibly the best poker face known to man.

“We’re going to take out one of his biggest workers. That way, his team will collapse and so will his business. Then it will open the opportunity to shut him down for good!”

“And who is that?” Louis butts in. Simon stops pacing and stands tall over the four men. Giving them a serious glare.

“Harry Styles.”

*

“I can’t believe I’m doing this shit again.” Louis thinks to himself as he shuffles around his flat, gathering the things they’ll need for the mission. MP5K. Skorpion. MAC11. AK74U. Crossbow. UZI. PM63. And his toothbrush.

“Hey, don’t forget the M72 LAW and the RPG! I’m gonna blow this guy up!” Niall throws his hands in the air to mimic an explosion. Bless this guy.

"Remember that we're not trying to kill him. We’re just bringing him back to Simon," Zayn reminds him.

"Don’t forget the ballistic knife," Liam says.

“Should we bring a body bag? It'll probably be messy and I can't afford throwing out all of my shit because of someone's blood,” Louis says.

“For the last fucking time, we're not killing the bloke. We're just bringing him back to Simon!” Zayn snaps.

“If he doesn’t want us to kill him, then what's he gonna do with him?” Niall asks, poking his finger with the ballistic knife until Liam snatches it away.

“We’re getting paid double, does it really matter?” Louis asks. “This is the easiest job we’ve gotten. We go in, get this guy, drag his ass back to England and get banked.”

“When’s the flight leave?” Liam asks.

“Tomorrow at 5 am.”

“Let’s have a movie night! Louis, you've got popcorn, yeah?” Niall says.

"You know my kitchen more than you know yourself," Louis answers. All of the boys agree and make their way to the living room except for Louis.

"You coming mate?" Zayn asks.

"Yeah I'll be out there in a bit," he says. Walking into his bedroom, he pulls out his phone and quickly dials a number.

“Hey mum,” Louis smiles. After exchanging their usual greetings and catching up on things going on with Louis' younger sisters and the likes, Louis cuts her off in the middle of a story.

“I’m going on a trip tomorrow.”

“Again?” He can hear the worry in his mother’s voice. “How long?”

“Shouldn’t be long.” Louis says because, well, it really shouldn't be. He never knows anymore.

“Okay.” There’s a pause from the other end of the line. “Be safe, I love you.”

And that’s where it hits him. The lying, the manipulation, the scandals, the living the double life that you can’t share with anyone.

“Love you too mum; tell the girls the same." Louis hangs up and lets out a sigh. He hates these calls, where he feels like it'll be their last one. It’s not been a long time since he’s had to make that call and he had been hoping he wouldn’t have to again.

*

The streets of New York City have always been busy. It's kind of weird really. Idly walking past strangers as if you were a background character in their story. It's something Louis likes to do when he's working his shift at the cafe or simply sitting on his balcony as he watches the people of London walk by. Making up where they're going and what kind of problems they've encountered. Louis wishes he had a life in which his only worry was paying the gas bill or worry about which tie he should wear to his sister-in-law's wedding.

Instead, he's sitting in an all black Range Rover and waiting for at least a stray cat to walk by.

"How fucking long do we have to wait here," Louis grumbles. Plane rides were always uncomfortable and Louis has traveled around the world. Usually, most people who take a holiday get rest in before venturing off. But here Louis is, awaiting for some strange guy to walk by so they can smother and interrogate him. Honestly, when did his life become a crappy CSI show?

"Seriously Louis, can you stop fucking complaining for once and-"

"W-Wait guys! Shh. Holy shit there he is," Liam says urgently before whipping the equipment out of the duffle and setting his position.

And that's when he sees him. Endless legs, soft looking skin, and long curly brown hair. He had on possibly the tightest black jeans known to man and a printed shirt on along with an expensive looking jacket. At least he's got an eye for fashion. A+ for effort. And for the couple of undone buttons at the top of his shirt which exposes some of his smooth chest and tattoos.

Liam snaps a few pictures of Harry as he walks into the large yet seemingly abandoned, discreet building. “Where’s he going?”

“Not sure. Should we follow him?” Niall asks.

“Nah, that'll blow our cover. Let's just get back to the hotel and dig up some dirt. Simon must have a good reason to kill this this guy," Louis says, before taking a last glance at the building and pulling off. The door is shut and most likely locked and Harry is nowhere to be seen.

 

*

“Harry Edward Styles. Born in Redditch, Worcestershire on February 1st, 1994 and raised in Holmes Chapel and is the son of Anne Cox and Des Styles."

“Holy shit, how did you pull up so much information about him?” Louis asks. Being in this business, none of your personal shit could be displayed online like that or you’re finished. Anyone working under Simon owns nothing and shares nothing. Louis even had to delete his Bebo page, which he is slightly okay with (More than okay, really; you can’t be a high-end criminal with pictures of yourself wearing a football as a hat online).

“Because boys, we’ve got ourselves a mini popstar to catch,” Liam says, typing away on his laptop. “I’ve checked his Instagram, Twitter, and Facebook, and he has thousands of friends and followers on each. His last tweet was made 23 hours ago. Just said, NY x.”

“What a cryptic little shit.”

“Alright, so we’ve got the whole pop star thing down, yeah? Where can we find him?” Zayn asks, loading his M14.

“Woah there lad. We’re catching a pop star, not going deer hunting,” Louis says, carefully removing the gun from Zayn’s hands.

“I’m scrolling through his Twitter feed and I c- wait. Harry retweeted the New York Palace’s official Twitter account saying that he’ll be performing there this Friday. So that’s why he’s here!”

“And that’s why Simon assigned us this job now.”

“Holy shit mate, look up the tickets,” Zayn says as all three boys crowd around Liam.

“I’m looking, I’m looking.”

No tickets. Anywhere. Not even on the official website. You’ve. Got. To. Be. Fucking. Kidding.

“Well how the hell are we going to get into the palace if we don’t have tickets Liam?”

“Don’t come at me with this Louis, it’s not my fault if-”

“Whoa, whoa lads calm down. We’ve got until this Friday, I’ll figure the ticket shit out. You guys just dig in for more information, alright?” Zayn compromises.

And it’s times like this where the boys feel lucky to have Zayn. Besides the fact that he’s the only one of them who hasn’t been thrown in prison on more than one occasion.

 

*

It’s Friday and they’re dressed in suits. Why the hell was Zayn even invited?

“So this was your grand idea, Zayn? Don’t get me wrong, I always look dashing in a suit and tie, but how is this going to get us into the palace again, wise one?”

“Fuck off Louis, just follow my lead.”

The palace was far more crowded than a normal night and with a generally younger crowd, so sneaking around the back entrance wasn’t as hard as it seemed until they came into contact with two large body guards. “Getting into the palace will be tougher than normal considering that you’re surrounded by underaged girls and a renowned pop star, so expect security at every turn. Also look out for any suspicious behavior. Most high key workers in this business always have their teams lined up from all angles.”

“Thanks for the pep talk, Becky, but we’ve got it from here!” Louis cuts off Simon, who was speaking through an earpiece worn by each one of the boys. “Don’t let your guards down, boys. I’m counting on you.” With that, Simon hangs up and each of the boys keep their hands in their pockets as they creep around the back entrance where both security guards are stood.

Louis, Zayn, and Liam begin climbing the steel fire escape. “Hurry up, Liam!” Louis hisses. However, Liam falls. Which attracts attention to them. Great.

Both security guards look up almost simultaneously (they must have a routine, Louis thinks).

“Hey! What the hell are you doing up there!” One of the guards asks.

“Uh- you know, just-- checking the fire escapes for safety reasons!” Louis yells back, grabbing the handgun that’s stuffed into his pants, which should be uncomfortable, but he’s used to the cold metal being squashed against his ass.

Both men grab their waist, signifying that they’re grabbing their guns, which, oh shit.

“Hello lads, lovely night we’re having here.” Niall says, which causes both men to whip around and stare at him with wide eyes. “And this where your night ends.” And with that Niall pulls out his Colt Python and shoots both men in the head, one after another. He then pulls out his hand grappling hook launcher and shoots it to the top of the building and latches it to his harness. He’s sent flying to the top of the roof, which leaves a very baffled Louis, Zayn, and Liam. Mostly Louis.

All four boys make it to the roof. “What the fuck was that, James Bond?” Louis asks.

“Never mind that, we just need to make it in there, it’s half past eight,” Niall says. “You’ve got the duffle bag?”

Liam tosses the duffle bag to the floor and Niall shuffles through it, and wait a minute, since when did Niall become ring leader of the pack? He pulls out the laser beam and shoots it in a square of the roof, outlining it and suctioning it out of place. “Grab your harnesses lads, we’re going in,” and Niall jumps into the hole and lowers himself on the pulley. The boys follow after his lead.

When all boys are lowered into the building, they take the hooks from their harnesses and toss them into the duffle bag. “Shit, there goes security,” Zayn points out. They creep down the backstage hallway, one after another and end up at a door. Zayn peeks his head inside before giving the other boys the okay signal and sneaking in. The duffel bag is set down and their mission is accomplished.

“So what now?”

“Well boys, we enjoy the party.”

*

The palace was absolutely packed. Probably even more packed than outside. There were men dressed in tailored suits and women dressed in their best dresses. Waitresses flittering around, offering expensive cheeses and champagne and various types of music playing from all directions.

The walls were cream colored and there was a grand entrance with glistening floors and clean rugs and a massive staircase with mahogany wood and intricate designs, along with a golden chandelier hanging from the high ceilings. There were lights strewn around the walls and plants and a center table with different sizes of red velvet loveseats surrounding it. There was a line at the concierge desk for the hotel and bellhops storming around, excusing themselves, their carts filled with expensive luggage and ushering it to the elevators.

Louis has been to many places and seen it all. However, growing up in a small, shabby, house in Doncaster, he couldn’t really get used to it. He helps himself to another drink.

“See anything that looks like it shouldn’t belong?” Zayn whispers, his glass of champagne swirling between his fingertips.

“Besides us? Not really.” Louis answers.

“This cheese is fucking awesome. Remind me to grab a stash before we get out of this place,” Niall says, popping another cheese square into his mouth.

“Niall, now’s not the time to socialize and dine on cheese, we have to find Harry Styles and get the hell out of here before anyone suspects us,” Liam says. With that, each boy excuses themselves through the crowd of well dressed people and into the hotel theatre where Harry is performing.

The walls are a dark walnut wood covered with deep red curtains. There are tables littering the bottom floor and balcony and people filling up the seats quickly. More waiters and waitresses carried around their trays with bored expressions.

The boys find themselves sat in a corner booth across the right of the stage and taking a seat. Louis helps himself to another glass of champagne before stopping the female waitress, taking her by the arm. He quickly glances at her nametag which reads Mona, and puts on his most charming smile. Her lips don’t even twitch. Tough crowd.

“Sorry to bother you, but do you know when Harry Styles will be on?” He asks.

“About three minutes if they’re on schedule,” she answers.

He nods her off and turns back to take a look at the crowd. Everyone looks practically the same, which makes it difficult to point out any “suspicious behavior.” Honestly, they’re ready to watch a pop star perform, not in a Rush Hour film.

“Did you find out when he’s performing?” Zayn asks and, as if on queue, the lights dim and everyone takes their seat and there is a well dressed man with grey hair taking the mic on stage. He gives the audience a typical greeting, which, yawn. Louis takes another sip of his champagne as the announcer introduces Harry Styles who walks out onto the stage.

“How is everyone tonight?” He puts on a shitface grin and eyes the crowd. “I’m Harry Styles and I’ll be singing a few songs for you tonight.” After that announcement, the band begins to play and Harry adjusts the microphone.

Louis has learned to expect the unexpected when working in this business. It’s his motto for every mission or trip he’s sent on. You never know who or what’s coming for you or what to ever expect. What he certainly didn’t expect was for this pop prodigy to actually have the soul and voice of an angel as his voice begins filling the theatre.

_“Now you were standing there right in front of me_

_I hold on, it's getting harder to breathe_

_All of a sudden these lights are blinding me_

_I never noticed how bright they would be”_

It’s like he has the whole room in a trance. As if he’s hypnotizing everyone into hearing his lyrics or actually feeling them. His voice is deep and slow with a hint of rasp. Some melodies are high and others are low, sending the audience into a rollercoaster of emotions.

_“I promised one day that I'd bring you back a star_

_I caught one and it burned a hole in my hand, oh_

_Seems like these days I watch you from afar_

_Just trying to make you understand_

_I'll keep my eyes wide open, yeah"_

His aurora is glowing and it’s almost magnetic as he draws everyone to his attention. Louis adjusts his collar as he sits, mesmerized by the sound.

_“Don't let me_

_Don't let me go_

_'Cause I'm tired of sleeping alone”_

The song ends quickly and in a blur and an eruption of applause and praise comes from the audience. Harry beams and adjusts his mic once more as the music of the second song begins filling the room.

_“I don't ever ask you where you've been_

_And I don't feel the need to know who you're with_

_I can't even think straight, but I can tell_

_That you were just with her_

_And I'll still be a fool_

_I'm a fool for you”_

Time is running out and Louis needs to snap out of it. The mission is to catch Harry Styles. And that’s exactly what he needs to do before he falls in even more love with this mysterious boy with big eyes and flushed cheeks and a beautiful voice.

_“Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart is all I want_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit is all I'm asking for"_ __

Louis pulls out the hand CZ75 from the inside of his suit jacket.

_“I don't ever tell you how I really feel_

_Cause I can't find the words to say what I mean_

_And nothing's ever easy, that's what they say_

_I know I'm not your only_

_But I'll still be a fool_

_Cause I'm a fool for you”_

He aims.

_“I know I'm not your only_

_But at least I'm one_

_I heard a little love_

_Is better than none”_

And he shoots.

*

Everything happens so quickly that it’s hard for Louis to keep up. All he knows is that everyone heard the gunshot. Harry scurries backstage. And there are about eleven men standing up from their tables, pointing guns at them. Let the games begin.

Zayn is the first to exit the table, pulling out his M1911 pistol and aiming it before pulling the trigger setting off, two shots killing the first man. He’s sent flying back and crashing into one of the many tables. Desserts, fruits, cheeses, and wine spilling onto the marble like floors. The crowd explodes into a fit. Women scream and grab the ends of their gowns as they skip through the crowd and men simultaneously guide their wives and make a run for it. Security guards begin shouting into their mobiles for backup. Louis even hears the mention of the FBI, which holy shit.

Niall flips over the table along with Liam charging up on the men. Liam elbows one of them then whirls around to uppercut another. Niall sends two shots to both men in their chests before moving on to the next.

One of the men begin coming for Louis. Louis quickly retaliates and punches the man in the face, sending him back before sending a kick to his chin. The man is sent to the ground and Louis pulls out his handgun and shoots him in one quick movement. Before he can realize what’s happening he’s put into a choke hold and begins struggling to break free.

He guides the man behind him to their section and falls onto it, which causes both men to fall to the ground along with the table. This frees Louis and he is back on his feet. He stomps the man in the neck, holding his foot there. “Bye bye,” he says before aiming the gun at the man’s forehead and pulling the trigger.

He turns back to the other boys to find them all standing there, guns clutched in their hands. Louis nods towards the stage and they’re all running, hopping onto the stage and heading behind the curtains.

“Where do you think he went?” Zayn asks, slightly panting as he runs.

“No clue-- but let’s check the dressing rooms just in case!” Louis answers.

“How about we just split up?” Niall asks. All boys come to halt at the end of the hallway.

“He’s right. Liam, Zayn, you two check the soundcheck area, Niall and I will take the dressing rooms.” The boys nod each other off as they depart. Niall and Louis are checking each individual room, only to find each empty as the crowd has already escaped before the showdown occurred.

There’s one last door towards the main back exit and Louis kicks it in. Inside is Harry, who is stood frozen at the sight. He has two duffle bags in his hands, signifying that he was ready to exit the building.

“Stay there. Niall, Liam, Zayn. We’ve got him.”

Harry doesn’t say anything. Just stands there, eyes wide and lips parted.

“What is your business here?” Louis asks. No answer. The two stand there, eyeing each other, waiting for one or the other to make the move. Louis has never been a patient one, so his natural instinct is to act. Which isn’t the best idea, considering that Harry is most likely going to be more of a competition with his height and stamina. But Louis has been training for years. He can take him.

Louis aims his gun and Harry takes action. However, Harry kicks the gun out of Louis’ grip and forcefully pushes Louis into the large, cream colored vanity, which sends a few bottles of hairspray and foundation brushes onto the floor. Okay, maybe not.

Louis stands up and dusts his shoulders off. “You know, for such a pretty face you wouldn’t need to wear much makeup, yeah?” Harry swings at Louis, but Louis dodges and loops his arms under Harry’s armpits, locking him in place.

“Now I’ll ask again,” Louis grits out. “What’s your business here? Who were those men in the audience?” Harry doesn’t respond, instead elbowing Louis in his abdomen, which causes Louis to bend forward and release his grip on Harry. Harry decides to make a run for it, gripping both of his duffle bags and heading out of the room.

“Stop!” Louis yells, charging after him. However, before Harry can go anywhere, he’s seized by Liam and Niall, who are gripping onto his arms, causing Harry to drop the duffle bags. He puts up a struggle for a few more minutes before Zayn creeps behind him with a rag and smothers Harry’s face with it, another arm looping around his neck.

“Chloroform,” Louis thinks. A moment of shouting goes by before Harry’s eyes glaze over and he goes pilant in the three men’s arms. They let go and Harry falls limp onto the floor.

“This is the FBI! Come out with your hands up where we can see 'em!”

"Oh shit."

Liam pulls up Harry and flings him across his shoulder while Zayn and Niall grab each bag. "Let's make a run for it!" Niall yells as all boys quickly exit the back door and back to the alley. Once they reach the Range Rover, Zayn opens the door and tosses both bags in. Liam also tosses Harry in.

"Jesus Christ Liam, he's a man not a fucking ragdoll!" Louis scolds.

"Just get in!" Liam hisses back before hopping into the passenger seat.

Once all boys are seated, Zayn takes the wheel and speeds off in the opposite direction.

Louis huffs out and laugh and ruffles his hair before looking at the unconscious body then back at the boys. “And that, boys, is how we catch a pop star.”

 

*

“Hello Simon,” Liam says into his mobile. “Yes-- yes-- he’s out cold...that’s all you want us to do?...Alright then-- got it…” Liam hangs up the phone and stuffs it into his pocket.

“What’d he say? What do we get to do with him?” Niall asks.

“All he said we have to do is-” Liam begins but is interrupted by loud moaning from across the room.

“Well, look who isn’t dead!,” Louis says.

“What the fuck?” Harry grumbles.

“Hello there, Harry Styles,” Niall greets.

“Who the fuck are you?” Harry coughs out, eyes drooping and a frown prominent on his features. He looks like a disgruntled puppy. Which isn’t the right analogy for someone who’s high on chloroform.

“Doesn’t matter. What’s your business in New York?” Liam doesn’t waste any time.

“I was doing a show.”

“No. What are you really doing in New York?” Louis jumps in.

“I’m telling you the truth! I was doing the show at the Palace and then heading off to LA to meet up with some producers,” Harry says.

“Bullshit. Tell us the truth or I swear to God your brains will be scattered all over the walls of this hotel room,” Niall says, holding out his Makarov pistol at Harry’s forehead.

“You work for Simon, don’t you?” Harry snarls.

Zayn raises a brow, “What’s it to you?”

“You are the most predictable team there is. We were expecting you to come a bit sooner, but way to make an entrance yeah? Sadly, I’m not the one you’re looking for,” he explains, smirking.

Niall reloads the gun then holds it back to Harry, “Then who the hell is it?”

“I bet you didn’t know that as we speak, a pack of our men are crossing the border to New Mexico. Piers wanted to make the mission as discreet as possible, so he sent me here for distraction. Paid the hotel to let me play. Those men you saw were in the system as well. And best believe that there’s more-- you think they’re the only ones? Are you really that daft? They’ll come looking for me and your asses will be wi-”

Niall smacks Harry in the temple with the Makarov, sending him back headfirst onto the mattress. “I’ve had enough of his shit.”

“Niall, what the hell? We didn’t even get enough information!” Louis says.

“That’s all the information we need,” Zayn says. “Liam, grab your laptop, we’ve got tickets to book.”

“Wait, if we’re vacationing in fucking New Mexico, then who the hell is going to watch Harry? Surely we can’t bring him to a base with fuck knows how many men,” Louis says.

“Exactly, that’s why you’re on babysitting duty.”

No. No. Fuck, no.

“Why the fuck do I have to babysit him? Do I look like fucking Nanny McPhe- don’t say it, Niall.”

“Listen, the longest we’ll be gone is for about three to four days. We’ve got enough information from this shit head so it’ll be quick. Then we’ll book our flights back to England and meet you there.” Liam explains like it’s the simplest thing in the world.

“And then we return Harry to Simon and get paid,” Zayn adds.

Louis nods. “Fine, I’ll do it.” But I’m not happy about it.

*

Zayn, Liam, and Niall board their plane the next morning, packing the most essential of supplies, of course. This includes their weapons, GPS devices, laser gadgets, and a pair of briefs.

The three boys departed an hour before the flight at the JFK Airport, leaving Louis a wad of money and a handgun (just in case; Louis has one in his car as well).

The rest of the morning goes by in a blur. Louis doesn’t get any sleep. He contemplates on calling his mother, but with the time difference she’s most likely working and he doesn’t want to worry her too much. He debates leaving and exploring the city for a bit, but considering that he’s babysitting an unconscious pop star, that isn’t an option.

However, it does feel nice to sit around for a while. When he isn’t on a mission, he’s typically working. He can never keep a job for his absences; apparently you can’t serve overpriced coffee and save the world at the same time.

Taking a deep breath and lolling his head to the side, he catches a glimpse at Harry and, okay, it isn’t creepy that he’s staring-- well maybe it is a little creepy. But no one here is judging him and Harry sure isn’t. So he’s fine, he tries telling himself.

Harry looks like a toddler napping, which makes Louis feel a little bad for him considering that he’s actually out cold. His hair is ruffled and all over the place from being fought, gassed, dragged, tossed, and flopping onto a mattress after being smacked in the head with a steel object. He’s pretty long, with large hands and broad shoulders and muscular arms. He’s obviously been training for years for how toned and full his body is. His features are softer than before though, less tense. He looks young and innocent. Which makes Louis wonder what corrupted this boy into a life like this. A life of crime, stealing, drugs, and money.

Honestly, he looks like he could work in a bakery with elderly women.

Harry begins to shuffle around on the bed, tossing onto his left and right. Louis quickly turns his head and looks in the opposite direction, grabbing his phone and fiddling with it. Totally not falling for a cherubic-like singer living a double life.

However, Louis hears panting so he turns again only to find Harry giving him the most distraught look, breathing heavily and sweating. His face is reddened and he looks around the room frantically.

"What the hell?" Harry’s eyes roam the room and finally land on Louis. "I told you that I wasn't the guy you wanted!"

“Look, our boss asked for you. And we’re just going to return you to him.”

“So I’m going to die?”

“I never said that.”

“But it’s bound to happen.”

“Will you just shut up? Go back to sleep,” Louis snaps.

"Oh, I feel fully refreshed after being gassed and knocked out by a fucking weapon!” Harry retorts.

“Listen, I wasn’t the one who did it so don’t take your shit out on me.” Louis rolls his eyes. Harry gives him an affronted look and honestly, how could someone who just woke up from being passed out for over six hours be so hyperactive?

“Oh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t blame you for the reason that I’m here. My bad.” Harry says.

“You know, maybe if you stuck to signing teenage girl’s breasts then you wouldn’t be in this situation!” Louis shoots back.

“W-What the fuck? I don’t even-- you don’t know shit about me! Don’t believe everything your boss tells you because I’m not that person!” Harry shouts back, face reddened. Louis knows when he goes too far, which in most cases, ends up with him getting the dog shit kicked out of him, but he wants to keep fighting. Keep pushing Harry’s buttons until he opens up.

“Maybe you should fess up now to why you’re doing this, then we’ll see if we can compromise”, Louis suggests, which causes Harry to chuckle dryly to himself.

“Yeah right. If you’re out to get me then you’re most likely receiving money and as if you’re going to give that up just to free me.” Harry says. At least he’s smart.

“You’re right. I don’t care, I’m just curious as to why someone like you would be in this business. This kind of stuff is for big boys, not little divas like yourself,” Louis smiles. “No offense.”

“None taken. But since we are in this position, Louis, let me just remind you that I’m not some kid,” Harry stands up from the bed and walks over to Louis. He grabs him by the collar and leans over so they’re face to face. “I’ve most likely been trained for as long as you, considering that I almost escaped if it weren’t for your team catching me. Therefore, if you think you intimidate me or that you're going to fuck with me because you’re bored or attention seeking or whatever feeling you’re encountering, it’s not going to end pretty for either of us.” His eyes are a darker shade of green, almost black and his jaw is tense and he’s giving Louis a look that could most likely kill a man. And. Shit.

Louis gives him a nod before pushing him off and dusting off his arms and shoulders. “You’re quite mouthy, little one. Simon didn’t warn us about that.” he says.

“There’s a lot of things Simon hasn't told you.”

*

The threats are thrown around for another hour, which turns into pointless bickering such as the AC being up too high or Harry being hungry. It gets boring after a few hours.

“Can you please stop doing that?”

“Doing what?”

“Loading and reloading your gun! It’s making me just a bit nervous”

“So, I make you nervous, huh?”

Harry rolls his eyes because Louis really is a menace and not in an endearing way at all. More in a I’m-going-to-stab-you-in-the-throat kind of way.

“I’m bored, Louis.”

“I’m not your fucking puppet. I’m watching over you until our flight tomorrow. We’re going home, love,” Louis says

“If I don’t die of boredom first,” Harry mumbles before grabbing the remote from the nightstand and flicking the television on. He surfs through the channels, before landing on Animal Planet and honestly, who is this kid?

“Too Cute? You’ve got to be fucking me. Too Cute?”

“What? The animals on here are just too cute!”

“You did not just do that.”

They spend a good hour watching “Too Cute” animals varying from piglets to kittens to puppies, and other tiny animals. Louis thinks about his sisters. How small and innocent and oblivious they are. They adopted a puppy a few months back and Louis hasn’t seen it once. Which pains him considering that he hasn’t visited his family longer than that.

He jumps out of his thoughts when Too Cute is interrupted by a “Breaking News” update. Louis’ ears perk up and he turns his gaze to the television which shows a red haired woman wearing a blue suit dress with too much makeup on and a seemingly forced smile.

“Good evening New York. I’m sorry to interrupt your program, but we have a breaking weather report. It seems like there will be a blizzard on the way and as a way to prepare for it, we will be closing down all airports and most shops for safety hazards. Thankfully, the snowstorm isn’t that big, but as a safety measure we will need everyone to stay inside in case of a power outage. The storm is said to last for eight to twelve hours, so grab a blanket, some hot cocoa, and bundle up with your loved ones! That is all, thank you for your time!” And back to puppies and kittens.

Fucking great. Magnificent. Glorious.

Harry turns to Louis with a puzzled look. “Weren’t we supposed to catch a flight tomorrow morning?” he asks.

“Why yes Harold, but as you see, the nice lady on the telly has just told us that we won’t be catching that flight tomorrow, which means that we’re fucking stuck here,” he moans, face palming himself before fishing his phone out of his pocket.

The phone rings twice before the line picks up. “‘ello?”

“Zayn, we’ve got a problem.”

*

Louis resorts back to loading and unloading his gun, much to Harry’s dismay. "Twelve hours. Wait until the storm clears then." Zayn had said like it wasn't the only option he had. Louis could handle babysitting any normal hostage but Harry didn't seem to be like the others. He was difficult.

“You know, maybe if you would have just kept your asses in England all of this wouldn’t be happening,” Harry spits.

“Maybe if you shut the fuck up, then you won’t get knocked out again,” Louis retorts.

Harry huffs and turns to the side, peeking out of the window where snow began to fall.

“Close the curtains would ya? I don’t want to be reminded of the reason I’m stuck here.” Louis says.

“Really? You’ve taken me against my will, holding me hostage here and that’s what you’re worried about?”   
  
"Whatever. I'm not gonna argue with a pop star by day, drug smuggler by night for the next twelve hours." Louis picks up the remote and plops down in the chair next to the bed. He clicks on the TV hoping to find something to take his mind off of the annoyance next to him. After scrolling through the guide several times, Louis settles on watching Breaking Bad. That should be good enough to keep them from bickering the entire night.   
  
It's an episode Louis has seen several times before, but nothing else is on. It's the one where Skylar is waiting for the news about the cancer to return so that Walter can die. One of the more triggering episodes, if you ask Louis.  
  
"Wow, what an arse! He shouldn't have hoped for something like that," Louis is almost startled by Harry's voice, he's been so quiet for the past few minutes. A little seven minutes in Heaven, Louis thinks.  
  
"Maybe he thought it was the only way." Louis shrugs.  
  
"Oh, get away from me with that psycho-babble bullshit!" Harry says perplexed. "That was definitely not the only way!"   
  
Louis is surprised at how into the show Harry is. He finds himself laughing because, well it's pretty funny and Harry laughs along as well. The laughs become softer until they’re just left smiles on their faces. "I used to watch this show all the time before..." Louis starts, but cuts himself short.  
  
"Before what?" Harry prods.  
  
Louis doesn't know if he should answer. Why was he saying something like that to this guy anyway? He's just another job, another kill. Even so, Louis can't help but feel comfortable around Harry.   
  
"Awe, c'mon tell me." Harry sits up on the bed, facing Louis as if he actually wants him to finish his statement. Why does he care?

Louis lets out a long sigh before saying, "Before I started doing this.” He makes a broad gesture with his hands as if that were to prove a point.

"Why'd you start?" Harry asks. Louis still isn't sure if he should be having a full on therapy session with the “enemy”, but he figures this is probably the last time he'll ever see Harry again because he's practically a dead man.

"My father worked in the drug industry under Simon. He was one of Simon's most important employees. When he died my boss told me I had to take his place if I wanted to protect my family. I had no choice if I didn't want my sisters and mum to end up dead." Louis can't bring himself to look at Harry.

Harry doesn't say anything. He just looks at Louis with sympathy written all over his face.

Louis clears his throat and scratches his neck awkwardly, "So, how'd you get into this business?” Harry just gives a tight smile and shakes his head. He furrows his eyebrows, “You seem like the mysterious pop star everyone wants a piece of. So shoot, Hannah Montana. Tell me your story.”

“Don’t have one.”

“Bull fucking shit.”

“Can we change the topic?” Harry asks. Even if he doesn’t show it well, Louis can see a fragment of desperation in Harry’s eyes. Louis has learned how to read body language over the years and Harry is definitely uncomfortable which makes him tense. Louis decides to drop the subject before he questions himself on why he cares about some deadmeat anyway.

“Fine but, since we’re stuck here for the next few hundred years, how about we get to know each other then, yeah?” Louis suggests.

“How do we do that?”

Louis jumps onto the bed next to Harry, which makes Harry give him a questionable and cautious look before releasing the tension in his shoulders. “20 questions.”

“Louis-”

“Calm down, Curly. They’re all generic questions. Nothing about a troubled family or how you sell yourself to pay for drugs,” Louis clears up.

Harry seems to consider the idea before turning to fully face Louis. “Fine, hit me.”

“What’s your favorite color?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I said they’re all generic questions!” Louis says.

Harry sighs and rolls his eyes. “Fine, red. What’s your favorite movie?”

“Grease.”

Harry snorts and Louis shoves at his chest, “Hey, I’ll have you know that I was casted as Danny in my high school’s production, thank you very much.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Zuko.” Harry laughs. Louis shoves him again.

“Alright, since you’re laughing; what’s your favorite film?” he asks.

“Titanic.”

“Are you serious?”

“Very.”

“And you made fun of me for liking Grease!” Louis shouts. Literally, who was this kid? He was like a giant baby. All he needed was a diaper.

"What? It’s a classic and makes me tear up every time. That and young Leonardo Dicaprio is quite fit.” Harry explains, which, yes, Louis can agree to.

They continue on for another two hours, laughing until their cheeks ache and bickering back and forth over music and tv shows and who they would shag in the Hollywood world. They even end up getting a few beers out of the mini fridge.

“You know, Haz. You could have any bird in Hollywood, if I’m being honest.” Louis points out.

Harry just shakes his head and giggles. “Nah, don’t think so,” he says solemnly.

“Oh come on, who wouldn’t fall for those curls and that voice.” Louis says, even reaching out to tug a string of Harry’s hair. A slight blush forms on his cheeks.

“I used to be in a band when I was younger. Called ourselves White Eskimo,” Harry adds to the conversation.

“So you’ve been singing for quite a while, haven’t you?” Louis asks.

Harry just nods. “I’ve always really liked singing,” he explains.

"Sing for me." Louis says.

"You heard me singing earlier. Y'know, before you interrupted my show and shot at me."

"So finish what you started." Louis thinks Harry will say no, but he doesn't. He just ruffles his hair and leans against the headboard of the bed.

"Okay, fine. I’ve been writing a song with my mate, Ed. Right lad. We were supposed to meet in LA but--” Louis cringes at Harry’s sudden change of tone. He’s forgotten about Simon and the boys he works with. About the drugs and the thieves Harry works with. He feels almost normal, which is something he aches for. With that, Harry begins to sing

_"Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_

_And hold me in your arms"_

Harry’s voice is comforting as it bounces off of the walls of the hotel room. He sounds so beautiful, Louis thinks even though he knows he shouldn’t. _Like an angel._

_"And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now"_

As Harry sings, drowsiness washes over Louis. Louis knows that he cannot fall asleep and he knows that he’s supposed to be babysitting the enemy but he can’t stop his eyes from drooping. He can’t stop himself from somewhat trusting Harry.

_"Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love"_

**  
**_Don’t fall asleep. Don’t fall for this boy,_ is the last thought that crosses Louis’ mind before sleep overtakes his body.

*

Louis wakes up in a dazed and confused state. The night is gone and sunshine peeks through the window behind the closed curtains. The mattress is soft and warm, there’s drool on his pillow, and this may or may not have been the best sleep of his twenty three years. Then again, he’s in a very languorous state right now and would rather spend all day in bed. He contemplates on the thought of ordering a load of room service and watching a few films before he blinks a few times until his eyes focus before shooting upward in panic and alertness. He’s tucked under the sheets and the spot next to him is empty and cold. “What-- the--

There are a few options as to where Harry could be. He could be in the shower or brushing his teeth or using the loo. He could be downstairs, at the cafe or gift shop. But then again, this is Harry. The Harry Styles that Simon hired them to catch and eventually kill. Why would someone in that position stay?

And that question makes Louis feel really, really, shitty. He brings his knees up to his chest and allows himself to actually sit for a moment because damn him for being in this business, damn him for not being able to see his family or friends, damn him for killing so many people and damn him for falling for this illegal pop star.

Why did he allow himself to get so weak and stupid? He’s Louis Tomlinson for fucks sake, he’s one of the most skilled assassins the England’s got now. He should feel empowered in this situation, but right now all the power has been kicked out him and that’s another really, really, shitty feeling.

This is what Louis does. He falls for people he knows he can’t have. With this life, with who he is. Most of the time, it’s just another pretty face to keep around for a month, before he breaks it off. But with Harry it’s different. He feels protective, but also safe around him. Like he can be himself. Like he’s normal.

But all feelings of normality go away when he drags himself out of the bed and quickly searches for his phone. Harry wasn’t smart enough to take it, so he dials Liam’s number.

“This is the second time you’ve called. What’s the problem now?”

“Harry’s gone.”

****

*

The day goes by agonizingly slow. Louis doesn’t have any choice but to stay inside of the hotel room. He tries to distract himself from his thoughts by watching a few hours of television, but that plan ends up failing when everything reminds him of Harry. He realizes he needs to stop when he ends up watching three full episodes of Too Cute.

He takes a shower. Brushes his teeth. Twice. And he doesn’t allow himself to exit the room. And who has he honestly become within the span of two days that he could be affected by some criminal that he’s just met and is supposed to capture and kill? He can’t believe he was this foolish enough to believe everything Harry said and to believe that Harry shared the same interest in him. Harry manipulated him and once again, who wouldn't when they're in a life or death situation.

Louis would admit that it was a brilliant idea if it didn’t hurt so much. He pushes the thought away.

Louis spends some of his time gazing out of the window and looking down on the empty streets under him when he realizes that his life is sort of a like a metaphor. A street that was so busy and full of life now dull, quiet, and empty. The story of his life, pretty much.

He crawls into bed and switches off the lamp on the bedside table. He should be happy that he’s had a full day of relaxation, free from babysitting or trying to kill someone. But, it’s less satisfying when all you really want to do is curl into another particular body and bury your nose into their soft, brown, messy hair.

*

A quick rush of cold air hits Louis before Zayn does.

“Hey! Wake the fuck up and tell us exactly how you lost a human being!”

“Funny story, really,” Louis grunts as he rolls out of the bed.

“Louis.” Liam says in a threatening tone.

Louis isn’t intimidated by something so small but he figures he might as well tell them something. As soon as Louis is about to tell them what happened last night, he stops himself. How pissed would Liam be if he were to tell the truth?  “Harry and I started talking and he’s actually not all bad and he sang to me and I fell asleep. Also, I think I might like him.”  Fuck, no. He can’t tell them that. Instead, Louis thinks up a lie within seconds that definitely sounded better in his head.

“I went to take a shower.” Louis says, hoping he won’t have to explain further.

“And?” Zayn waits for more of an explanation.

“This is the funny part. So I went to take a shower, best shower ever really. By the way, I used all your shampoo, Zayn. Anyway, Harry was sitting right here,” Louis gestures toward the bed. “and when I came out, he wasn’t anymore.”

“That was a terrible lie,” Niall says. “I guess it doesn’t really matter what happened now. Harry’s gone and we’ve got to find him. He couldn’t have gotten far in this storm.”

"Well, he is a pop star. Let's just check Twitter or something," Zayn suggests.

"Good idea," Liam says, getting out his laptop. He opens a new tab, quickly typing in Harry's name in the search bar on Google. "Says here that he was spotted at a cafe not too far from here a few hours ago," Liam says after scrolling through a few posts.

"Let's go to the cafe then, ask around," Louis suggests.

Niall narrows his eyes at Louis. "You don't get to make any calls, you lost our pop star." Niall turns to Liam and Zayn. "Let's go to the cafe."

The boys arrive at the cafe within minutes. “So this is where a pop star goes when he escapes assassins.” Zayn shakes his head as they all squeeze through the entrance of the tiny shop.

Louis sees two girls working behind the counter. Well, he wouldn’t really call sitting around and slacking off working. But then again he does the same thing, so he can pretty much relate. Liam walks up to the counter with the rest of the boys right behind him. “Hello,” He says, plastering a huge smile across his face.

One of the girls looks up from her phone and stands up, smiling.”Hello, what can I get you?” Her name tag reads “Lily” and the girl’s beside her reads “Mia”. Louis can now see Lily’s green eyes and curly hair. That only reminds him of Harry. Great.

“I was just wondering, Lily, if Harry Styles stopped by yesterday.” Louis says leaning over the counter towards Lily.

As soon as Louis says this, Lily and Mia both exchange glances. Lily looks down, shaking her head slowly. Mia covers her mouth with her hand and then lets out a nervous laugh. Jesus Christ, they were worse liars than Louis. “Harry Styles, you say?” Mia asks.

“Of course not, why would he be in a place like this?” Lily chuckles. A cafe, really.

“Right, and he certainly wouldn’t have two nice girls like yourselves lying for him.” Liam looks between the two.

“Sir, if you’re not going to order anything, we’re going to have to ask you to leave.” Mia glares at Louis.

“Listen, I-”

“Have a great day, ladies.” Zayn says waving the boys away from the counter. As they make their way to the door, Louis shoves Zayn’s shoulder. He doesn’t budge.

“What the fuck was that? ‘Have a great day, ladies’. How are we going to fucking find him now, Casanova?” Louis complains. “We’ll sneak through the back entrance. I know they’re up to something and so is Harry,” he says.

When they finally find the back entrance, Louis opens the door leading directly to the storage room. “Alright, so how are we gonna get them back here?” Louis asks.

Niall answers by knocking several boxes of who-knows-what off of a shelf. They fall to the floor, making enough noise for the entire cafe to hear. Seconds later, Mia bursts into the room followed by Lily.

“What the -” Before Mia has any time to finish, Niall points a gun at her. Niall waves the weapon between the two girls, making them back against a wall.

“Now, mind telling us where Harry went?” Liam takes a step toward them.

“We don’t know!” Lily insists.

“Oh, but we think you do,” Louis says to her.

Mia looks at Lily, then at Louis. “He was here yesterday.”

“Where is he now?” Zayn questions.

“He told us he was on his way to the JFK airport.” Mia states and Lily glares at her.

“He caught a fucking flight! To where?” Niall demanded.

“To Los Angeles. He says he’s working with some artists there for his new album,” Lily finally mutters.

“Which I’m really excited for,” Mia adds.

The City of Angels, magnificent. Louis just hopes he doesn’t burst into flames when they land.

****

*

“Would it be inappropriate for me to sing ‘Party in the USA?’ right now?” Niall asks as they walk through the LAX airport. The sun was shining through the skyroof, lighting up the airport that was filled with reuniting couples and many businessmen with wide shoulders and tailored suits who probably lied to their wives about the important trip they’re currently making.

“Yes it would be Niall, anyway where the fuck is Julian?” Louis asks. Julian is another worker under Simon except he’s stationed in LA because of his occupation of being a songwriter and music producer.

“Speak of the devil.” Zayn says as they approach the long haired man standing in the middle of the floor and definitely trying not to look suspicious. It never works. “Hey Julian, is there ever a time where you don’t look like Billy Ray Cyrus?”

“Fuck off Malik,” he sneers.

“Nice to see you too Billy, but we really need to find your daughter-- we have some unfinished business to take care of, if you know what I mean.” Louis raises an eyebrow. Definitely not suspicious.

“Follow me then,” Julian smiles before guiding the boys to the security guard area. Julian flashes the security officer a small leather badge before the man nods and unties the rope. “This way fellas.”

They enter a short hallway with cream colored printed walls and dark carpet that eventually leads them to a tall burgundy door that looks practically the same as all of the others, except Julian pulls out a golden card and scans it underneath the lock before the door clicks open and he gestures them inside, and well.

There’s a large metallic table in the middle of the floor covered in various sheets of paper and maps. The wall is a pale white, scattered with televisions, touch screen computers and navigators. One side of the wall has loads of guns and other weaponry of all shapes and sizes and functions. CZ75, M16, ENFIELD, M14, FAMAS, GALIL, and even launchers such as the GRIM REAPER and CHINA LAKE. Also a few pens, which are most likely not regular pens. Louis feels a tear in his eye.

The floors are white marble and polished and the ceiling is high up with many lights hung from it, illuminating the room in a bright, white glow.

“Nice place you’ve got here,” Niall says, helping himself to a large gun from the “Wall of Doom” (As Julian would put it).

“That isn’t a toy, Niall,” Liam scolds.

“That there, my friend, is the KIPARIS. Made in Russia and can go for 850 rounds in a 75 mile range,” Julian explains proudly. What a nerd.

“Fucking sick, mate,” Niall says before gently placing the gun back onto the Wall of Doom. Simon says to treat each weapon as if it were your newborn baby. Simon says a lot of things.

“Your shit is in that closet right there,” Julian points out. “And next time you call me on an impromptu mission, I’ll have your asses.”

“All of this wouldn’t have happened if Louis would have just done his job.” Zayn rolls his eyes and Louis scoffs.

“Well I’m sorry that I choose to have proper hygiene, Zayn!”

“Who are you guys killing this time?” Julian asks.

“Harry Styles. And we’re not killing him, just bringing him back to the boss,” Liam answers.

Julian raises a thick brow. “Harry Styles, huh? I’ve worked with him before. Nice guy, hate to see him go.”

That makes Louis feels sick when the moment of realization hits him. They’ll catch Harry for sure, but this will be the last time he sees him. Then again, why should he care when he left him? Fuck him, if he’s being honest (He’s not).

When they grab their --“things” and say their farewells to Julian, they exit the security area as casually as they can to the gate agent’s desk.

Louis takes off but Liam grabs him by his shoulder and yanks him back, causing Louis to lose his balance and stumble back against his chest. “Remember the plan, Louis. Harry can’t be far from here, considering that he’s only left two days ago, so don’t fuck it up for us again,” Liam warns.

Louis shrugs him off before grabbing his bag and making his way to the young girl at the front of the desk. “Hello--,” he inspects her name tag which reads “Victoria” then smiles back up at her, “Victoria. What a lovely name, innit?” he says. Cheeky.

She seems to fall for it when she giggles and smiles at the paperwork on the counter, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. Works every time. “Can I help you with something?” she asks.

“Yes, I just was actually just wondering where--” Louis freezes then clutches his chest and groans loudly. “Oh my-- oh my god.” he croaks out.

“Sir, are you okay?” Victoria asks, eyes widened with a panicked look on her face.

Louis grips the counter before collapsing onto the floor and goes into a coughing fit. “Sir, do you want me to call an ambulance?” Victoria asks, rounding the counter and kneeling next to him and placing her hand on his shoulder.

“No, it’ll take too long-- just-- take me,” he dry heaves, “to see someone,” more dry heaving, “please.”

Victoria nods, “Okay-- okay, just, come with me and we can--”, she takes hold of his arm and wraps it around the back of her neck and guides him to a medical room near the exit gate.

She pushes the door open and helps him in before lowering him onto the bed. She quickly makes her way to the telephone on the other side of the room, dialing a number frantically.

Louis reaches into his jacket and pulls out his gun.

“Hang up the phone.”

Victoria glances at him confusedly before freezing up. “Love, I’m not going to ask you again. Hang up the phone, now.” She hangs up before slowly setting the phone back onto the hook.

She closes her eyes and lets out a heavy and shaky breath. “Please don’t kill me,” she says with desperation clear in her voice. Louis just grins and walks over to her. Snaking his gun through her hair and flipping it.

“Babe, I’m not gonna kill you. But-- if you don’t answer our questions, then...”

“Our?”

“Our,” Zayn confirms. The woman’s eyes snap open, the look of horror written all over her face as the three boys enter the room and shut the door behind them, locking it.

“W-W-Wh..”

“We’re not going to kill or hurt you. Just answer our questions and we’ll let you go,” Liam explains.

“W-What do you want from me? Did I do something- I don’t understand--”

The boys corner her until she falls backwards onto a plastic seat at the corner of the room.

“We understand that Harry arrived here two days ago, am I correct?”

“Harry Styles?” she asks. Zayn rolls his eyes.

“No, fucking Harry Potter. Of course Harry Styles, was he here or not?” Louis questions impatiently.

“N-no! I don’t-- know.”

“Niall hand me the ballistic knife.”

“The Ba- what?”

“Remember when we said that we wouldn’t kill or hurt you?” Louis asks. Victoria nods and swallows. Louis pauses then grabs a handful of her hair and forces her neck back which causes her to yelp. Louis ignores her cry as he traces the point of the knife across her neck. “We’re not nice guys,” he grits out. “There is no easy or hard way, there’s only my way or the highway, now, just answer our questions and we’ll let you off easy.”

Louis releases her and she catches her breath before glaring at each one of them. “Fine, I’ll tell you everything I know..” she mumbles, averting her gaze back to her lap. “But before I tell you, there is one thing that you should know.”

“What’s that?” Liam asks.

Everything after that sort of happens in a rush. All Louis can comprehend is that Liam has been kicked in the chin and sent stumbling back against the bed. Niall steps in and prepares to fight before he’s tripped and dropkicked head first in the ground. Zayn just backs away.

“What the fuck!?”

“You think you all intimidate me with your knifes and those eyes. I could see right through your trick as soon as you stepped up to my desk. Childs play, honestly. Shame you didn’t know what you were getting into.”

“Who the hell are you?” Louis asks.

The girl just laughs, “We’ve been through this, I’m Victoria. One of Pier’s workers and partner of Harry Styles. Do you really think he’d come to LA without a backup? You lads really are quite daft,” she says, revealing a heavy British accent, and oh.

“Where the fuck is Harry Styles?” Louis shouts.

The woman just laughs and shakes her head. “Do you really think I’d give up that information?” she asks.

“What are you even doing here? Who sent you?” Zayn asks.

“As soon as Harry left his hotel in NYC, he gave me a call about being captured by Simon’s workers. So he came here to escape and yet here you are,” she explains.

Louis clenches his teeth. So Harry’s plan was to manipulate him. Not to get to know him. Not because he cared about Louis, but because he wanted to escape.

With that Louis pulls out his gun and swings it at the woman, which she dodges and sends a punch to his gut. He doubles over and drops his gun. She laughs again. He really despises her laugh.

Zayn surges forward, but in the blink of an eye she rounds him and gives him a kick to his back and he’s sent crashing into a tray of medical equipment.

“You know for a woman, you sure do know how to fight like a man.” Louis points out.

“That’s a bit sexist, don’t you think?” She asks before dashing towards him and kicking her foot out, but Louis is quick on his feet and rolls over, grabbing one of her legs which causes her to fall onto the tiled floor.

Liam spots Louis’ gun and grips it, tossing it over to Louis. Louis takes the gun quickly before climbing on top of Victoria and aiming it at her forehead.

“What a compromising position, yeah?” She points out, punching him square in the face and rolling him over in one swift movement. “Although, I prefer to be on top.”

“Too bad for you, I don’t roll that way love.”

He rolls both of their bodies over again, assuming their previous position before he climbs off of her, gun still pointed in her direction when Niall and Liam take hold of both of her arms. She struggles before giving up and sinks back to her knees. “Fine, I’ll tell you everything.”

****

*

Louis hates Harry. From the first day that Louis met him, he’s been a real pain in his ass. His abrasiveness and audacious tone. His defiance in the way that he holds his head up high and speaks with intelligence and a bit of cheekiness. And his voice. He hated his voice the most. The way it was syrupy slow with a hint of rasp and how calming it was when he sung or hummed or did something unnecessary or just simply Harry.

He hates his face and general appearance as well. The perfect cupid’s bow at the top of his plump lips. The way his nose flares when he’s bewildered. The way he scoffs off Louis’ witty comments and furrows his eyebrows when he’s concentrating. The way his pale, smooth skin contrasts with the green of his eyes and the darkness of his wild hair.

Louis also hates the fact that he loves Harry.

And most recently added to the list, he hates that he’s standing outside of a tall building with big red letters reading “Marriott”. Because of Harry. Victoria finally gave up the name of the hotel after almost kicking Louis’ ass and vice versa. Louis wishes that Harry hadn’t picked the hotel farthest from the airport, making Louis sit in the car for an uncomfortable five hours with three idiots.

From the looks of the inside of the hotel, Louis can tell the goal wasn’t to stay at a high end, extravagant hotel. It was just to get away from Louis. Nice.

As they make their way up to the front desk, Louis spots a woman behind the counter on the phone, whispering and glancing at the four of them as they approached her. She quickly hangs up when Niall leans against the front desk. “Hello, Tyler.” Niall says reading her nametag and smiling at her. “Can I borrow a pen so I can sign in?”

Tyler reaches into a drawer behind the counter to pull out a pen. Louis looks around the lobby to make sure no one is around before giving Niall a nod. Niall doesn’t waste any time. When Tyler hands Niall the pen, he grabs her wrist, dragging her entire body over the counter and onto the wooden floor in front of them.

Liam looks down at her, “Could you tell us what room Harry Styles is staying in?” he says with a smirk.

“He’s not staying here.” Tyler states frantically.

Niall leans over her. “I could spill your guts right here on the floor of your precious lobby if you like, or you could tell us what you know.”

“What room is he in?” Louis demands. They’ve already wasted five hours on the drive here.

“103.”

With that, the four of them make their way to Harry’s room. When they all make it, they don’t bother knocking. Zayn kicks open the door in one quick move. Which was kind of hot. Louis looks inside and inspects the room, only to find that Harry is long gone. As his eyes continue to roam the room, Louis notices that the window is wide open. Harry knew that they were coming. And he left out the fucking window.

“Fuck!” The realization hits Louis and he can tell it hits Liam too.

“That lady at the front desk..” Liam’s voice trails off.

“What?” Niall asks.

“She called Harry and told him we were here.” Louis finishes.

Niall’s the first one out of the hotel room and the others follow him. Once they make it back to the grand lobby area, Tyler spots the four men approaching. Her mouth drops open before she runs from behind the counter, away from them. “Fuck,” Niall says as they all begin running after her.

It’s only a few seconds later before they catch up and Zayn is grabbing her. “You really thought you could outrun us?” Louis asks as Zayn holds her by her torso, lifting her from the ground and practically carrying her back to the front desk as she struggles to free herself.

Niall opens the door behind the desk while smiling down at a wide eyed and panicked Tyler. “May we have a few moments of your time, love?” He gestures for her to enter the room and Zayn tosses her inside. She tumbles across the floor until her back hits the wall. She quickly brings her knees up to her chests defensively.

“You didn’t tell us everything.” Louis states as Liam shuts the door behind them all.

“I gave you his room number. That’s all you asked!” Tyler cried out, still in her position on the floor.

“Right, after you called him and told him we were coming?” Liams says.

“I don’t know what you--,” Louis points his gun at her, “Okay! He told me that if four guys came here looking for him, I was to notify him for his escape!”

“When did he check in?” Liam questions.

Tyler doesn’t say anything. Louis aims the gun again. “H-he checked in this morning.” She stammers.

“Where is he now?” Louis demands. Tyler grows silent again. Louis leans over her, gun pointed at her face. He clicks the safety switch off on the handgun.

“He left out the back of the hotel through the parking garage.” Tyler speaks.

“Thanks,” Niall says before quickly pulling out his gun and shooting her dead. The boys are so used to Niall carelessly killing people that they don’t even react.

****

When they enter the lobby again, there is a line of customers. Liam plasters a kind smile on his face and says to them, “Someone will be with you all shortly.” Even though the four of them know that no one will be with them shortly.

“Zayn and I will go get the Range and you two find Harry! We’ll meet you in the parking garage.” Liam whispers before he and Zayn venture off.

They run through various large rooms where there are pianos and tables and multi colored chairs scattered around for lounging and the kitchen and dining area until they finally reach the side entrance where they burst through the escape door, revealing a few flights of stairs. Louis presses the elevator button.

“Louis, what the fuck come on!”

They skip a few steps and glide down a few rails before they reach the bottom and head into the parking garage. Louis’ breath hitches in his throat.

Because there he is, loading bags into a black Jeep Patriot. And Louis can’t see his face, but he still looks the same and as beautiful as ever. He knocks him in the head with his gun.

Harry freezes in shock before falling over and headfirst into the car. Niall snorts. “Honestly how is this guy not dead yet?”

As if on queue, Zayn and Liam pull up and Niall throws open the door to the Range Rover. He picks up Harry and tosses him over his shoulder before flinging him into the vehicle. “For the last time, he’s a human being not a fucking sex doll!” Louis hisses.

“Who gives a shit. Grab his stuff and let’s go,” Zayn yells from the front seat.

 

*

****

They head back to LA and check into one of the many hotels not too far from LAX. They’ve already booked their flights at separate times throughout the day and now they’re settled into a single room. Harry’s passed out on the bed. It feels like deja vu.

It’s roughly 11 pm when Liam yawns, “What a hell of a day,” he comments

“Well, that’s a day in the life of an assassin, Liam. Get used to it,” Zayn says. “We should probably hit the sheets.”

“I’ll stay with Harry,” Niall offers.

Louis still hates Harry but he wants to talk to him alone again. He already knew it was to escape from being killed, obviously. But something in the back of his head is telling him that there’s more of a reason. “I can watch him.”

“What? No, you already screwed up last time!” Niall exclaims.

“I won’t screw up this time! I won’t take a shower, promise.” Louis pouts.

“Fine.” Niall gives in.

“Don’t fuck this up,” Liam warns.

Louis just nods, trying to keep his composure. They say their goodnights before heading to their separate hotel rooms.

“So, you guys going to kill me now?”

Louis jumps in surprise. Harry’s been lying still for hours, but his voice sounds comprehensible and alert. He wonders how long he’s been awake and listening to them.

“Not us, our boss,” Louis responds coldly. He contemplates on calling the boys back into the hotel room, considering that they no longer trust Louis alone with him. Pricks.

There’s no response from Harry for a few moments. Louis looks over to the bed only to see that Harry is shaking as laughter pours out of him.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Louis asks, startled at Harry’s random burst of amusement.

Harry lifts himself up from the bed and turns around, facing Louis. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are watery and Louis is very confused.

“Because all of this was for nothing!” he exclaims. Louis is still for a moment. Just watching Harry and his erratic temper. Harry gets off of the bed and begins pacing around the room, fingers occasionally reaching to his hair and yanking slightly.

His sentences begin coming out in word salads and Louis finally stands up and grabs him by both shoulders which causes Harry to go stiff underneath his touch.

“Calm down, mate holy shit,” he breathes.

Harry scoffs and shoves Louis away, making him stumble back.

“You have no right to tell me to ‘calm down’,” he points out accusingly. “You have no idea how it feels to be in this position! To leave everyone you love!”

Louis takes a step back affronted, “Excuse me? You don’t think I have a family? You think this life is easy for me as well? You don’t know shit about me so you can kindly fuck off. By the way, you would know something about leaving considering-” he cuts himself short and shakes his head at his own stupidity. He can not let Harry see him weak. Can’t let him know how much he was hurting when he woke up alone that morning.

But Harry catches on as his shoulders relax and an indication of regret in his features.

"Louis.. Lou-"

"Don't you dare call me that," Louis snaps bitterly. Harry looks at him with a defeated expression, which how does he have the fucking nerve when he's the one who left Louis behind and fucked off across the country.

"Louis please just-- Louis just listen to me I-" Harry begins but Louis cuts him short. "I have nothing to say to you and I really don't want to hear your voice right now," Louis hisses.

"Just hear me out?" Harry asks, bravely running his hand through Louis' fringe and rubbing it softly. "That night that you and I shared was one of the best nights of my life. I've never felt so connected to a person like that before, you know? I was just hoping if you felt the same way too--"

Before Harry could continue, Louis grips his wrist and bends it which makes Harry let out a grunt and wince in pain. Louis narrows his eyes and looks right into Harry's.

"I don't need your fucking sympathy, Harry. You're nothing but a job to me and that night meant shit. Also, if you ever lay your hands on me again I will not hesitate chop off every single one of your fingers and sew them back on," he bites before releasing Harry's wrist. Harry quickly retreats his hand and rubs at the bruise forming on his translucent skin before looking back up at Louis, only to find nothing but emptiness in his eyes.

The next few hours in the hotel room pass by quickly and not a sound comes from Louis or Harry. Harry is sitting on the loveseat near the mattresses and Louis is staring blankly out of the window. God, Louis just wishes that Zayn, Niall or Liam could just burst through the door to make the air in there less uncomfortable.

Louis turns back and sees Harry. Eyes closed with one fist rested against his cheek and the other wrist (that Louis abused) rested on his lap. Louis shouldn’t feel bad for him.

Images race through his mind of how he and Harry spent their last time in the hotel room back in NYC. The laughing, bonding, questions, arguments. The way Harry focused on him and only him. The way Harry burst into a fit of giggles at everything Louis said. How he was so endeared by the fact that Harry played a mouse in his first play back in primary. How Harry was like an opened book, yet filled with many empty pages that Louis was bound to discover. Before he left.

"Why?" Louis asks but immediately regrets. His voice comes out frail. He needs to let him know that he’s the one in control.

"What do you-"

"Don't act like you don't know what the fuck I'm talking about." Louis snaps. "Just don't."

Harry hesitates before sitting at the window near him, but not too close. Louis hates how warmth and comfort radiates off of him and into his veins.

"Everything I said earlier was true Louis," he whispers to his lap. He rubs over the bruise on his wrist. When Louis doesn't respond he continues.

"I'm nothing but a pawn of the media, a pretty face for magazines, a phase for fans, and an employee of the system. No one has ever looked or spoken to me like you did Louis.. like I was a normal. Then again, you can't blame me for leaving. Put yourself in a life or death situation and you'd do the same thing. But even though I left doesn't mean that those feelings and that night weren't real or didn't mean anything because it meant a lot, a whole lot to me."

"I remember you asking me for my story and now I feel like I owe you it, considering that this will probably be our last night together. My dad was never around so I never got any fatherly guidance. My mum is great though, and always took care of my sister Gemma and I. I fucking miss them so much Louis and hearing about your sisters and mum just-- put me in a different place y'know?

"Anyway, I've always wanted to be a singer, it's been my dream. It's one of my passions and when you mix passion with greed it all fucks up, yeah? I got into this business when I was sixteen years old, Louis. Sixteen. I left my mum, sister, family, and friends for this life because I was young and manipulated and stupid."

"Obviously, you know Piers Morgan is a drug lord, but he's also a businessman and music executive. He came to one of my gigs and promised me fame, wealth, and everything that I've ever wanted. It started off with that and yes it was fun for a while, but that definitely wasn't the reason he recruited me. When I turned eighteen I found out about his business and how he used me as decoy. I felt awful, but he threatened to kill me, Louis, and I just wanted to follow my dreams. That's how I got into this business and I feel like shit every day because of a mistake that I made as a child.”

“I left my family only for a life full of misery. But you-- you treated me like a normal person and I've done a lot of great things in my life, but being with you was the best feeling ever. I’m glad I get to spend my last days with you, Louis. It’s been quite a pleasure."

Louis finally exhales when Harry finishes it off, turning back to the window, although he still feels like he’s drowning in overwhelment and shock. Harry poured out his life to Louis. Harry trusts Louis with information that he’s probably never told anyone else. Harry is going to die because of Louis.

Louis has never considered the consequences that his actions can cause him and he always acts before he thinks which he shouldn’t do, but he does anyway because as cliche as it sounds he’s always been more of a “listen to your heart” person over listening to his actual brain.

This is why he leans in and pecks Harry on his stupidly soft pink lips and then does it again and again until they’ve both melted into the kiss because Louis is so stupid and is getting himself into a very bad situation.

But all of the care and worries are buried under the feel of Harry’s plump lips pressed against his own and his tongue swiping over his bottom lip before slipping into his mouth and tangling with his own. They stay like that for a while. Harry hesitantly brings his hand up to cup Louis jaw, keeping in mind that last time he touched Louis, he almost broke his wrist. This time, Louis allows him to.

“Bed,” Harry forces out. As hard as it is, they break apart and make their way towards the mattress. Louis sits down first and Harry pushes at his chest causing Louis to fall backwards until his back meets the soft sheets. Harry straddles him then and cups his face before leaning in to give him a lingering kiss.

Harry’s hand never leave Louis’ jawline, but Louis hands are rubbing against Harry’s broad shoulders and back before they’re traveling south and gripping Harry’s bum in both his hands.

He’s half expecting Harry to go tense under his touch in such an unfamiliar area and the thought of stopping crosses his mind because neither of them knows where this is going, but Harry’s reaction is quite different.

Harry mewls and relaxes his shoulders, which gives Louis the control and a chance to flip them over and grind their crotches together on accident only to discover that they’re both half hard and that the friction feels so good that Louis can’t stop when he continues grinding against Harry. Harry does the same and they’re both moving and molding together like this is what they were made for.

Their kisses turn into small pecks on the lips then to exploring each other’s mouths a bit more before turning into just breathless panting into each other’s mouths. Groans and the rustling sound of sheets echo throughout the quiet hotel room and Louis is way hotter than usual.

They continue on like this for a few minutes before the realization hits Louis that they’re literally dry humping each other in their jeans like horny teenagers when their parents are home and he really doesn’t want to embarrass himself by coming in his pants. Before he can think more about it, Harry’s hands are slipping into his pants and briefs, hands tracing over Louis’ bum and Louis freezes. Harry notices.

“Is this okay? I didn’t mean to-- we can sto-”

Harry is cut off by Louis cupping his face in his hands and gazing into his eyes. He leans down and presses his lips against Harry’s making the kiss is less frantic and needy but passionate, slow and loving as if they’ve been together like this for years.

“It’s okay,” he whispers into his mouth. With that Harry’s hands travels down onto Louis’ ass and he squeezes which makes Louis’ groan into his mouth because he is definitely hard right now and if their pants aren’t off in the next minute then he’s going to explode.

Harry seems to think the same when he finally slips Louis’ jeans down underneath his bum. Louis lifts up for a brief moment and pulls off his pants and shirt while Harry does the same, except Harry’s boxers come right off along with his pants.

Louis has seen many dicks before, but Harry has to have the prettiest dick he’s ever seen.

It’s the perfect length and a flushed red color. It’s also curved against his stomach with a bit of precome dribbling out. Louis just wants a taste but before he can act Harry’s sat up, biting his lip and gripping at the waistline of Louis’ own briefs yanking them down. He’s pressing Louis back against the bed in their original positions before crawling down his body and then oh.

He hovers over his cock for a moment, just breathing on it which isn’t helping his straining erection before Harry finally takes it into his mouth, widening it before swallowing all the way down then circling his tongue back up and kitten licking the tip, suckling at the precome that’s bubbling on top of his head. Louis cries out at the feeling and instantly buries his hands into Harry’s curls as if it were by second nature. Louis is quite thick and he’s bloody amazed that Harry can fit it all into his mouth like a pro.

Louis has received many blowjobs in his lifetime but none of them can compare to how enthusiastic and fucking amazing Harry is when he blows him. He spends his time giving attention to all parts of Louis’ cock. Circling his tongue at the base teasingly before flattening it  and coming back up to kitten lick the head again.

He encloses his mouth around the tip and sinks all the way down to the small hairs on Louis’ abdomen, coming back up halfway before he begins bobbing his head up and down on his dick. He uses his hand to jack off what his mouth can’t reach and Louis almost comes right there by the amount of effort Harry puts into this.

Louis finally decides to open his eyes and view Harry, which turns out to be an immediate mistake. He literally makes a disgruntled gurgling noise at the sight below him. There are tiny beads of sweat at the top of his forehead and his curls are everywhere, causing a gorgeous halo to circle his face, displaying his flushed cheeks and cherry red lips. He looks fucked out already and God Louis just wants to tighten his grip on his hair and thrust into his ample lips.

The worst comes before he knows it when Harry averts his gaze to Louis’ face before inching down further to suck on one of Louis’ balls. Louis can’t stop the long moan that escapes his mouth at that. He throws his head back against the pillow and shuts his eyes.

Harry sucks Louis for a little while longer until Louis decides that he doesn’t want to come just yet. He stops Harry and leans down to press a kiss to his fucked out lips. He can taste his own precome on Harry’s lips but that only makes him want to kiss him harder. Louis runs his fingers through Harry’s hair before pulling away.

“Fuck me,” Harry manages to say between breaths. Louis’ eyes widen and he feels taken aback at Harry’s straightforwardness. Harry looks like he instantly regrets saying this, turning even more red than he already is, but Louis just reaches out and carresses his cheek. He holds the sides of Harry’s face with both his hands before smashing his lips against Harry’s and rolling them over so he’s lying on top of him.

They continue kissing like that for minutes, breathless whimpers escaping their mouths as they rut against each other. Louis pulls Harry’s leg up and hooks his elbow underneath Harry’s knee cap to grind their dicks together which Harry wails at.

“Jesus-- fuck -- Louis, fuck me,” he whines. Louis finally pulls away and looks around frantically for his bag until he spots it at the corner of the room.

He stumbles off of Harry and onto the floor, shuffling over to the duffel bag and going through it before he finds the pack of condoms and lube he packed. Just in case.

He makes his way back to Harry and Christ, he has to stop himself from sprinting over to Harry and dicking him down without prep. Because Harry is lying on his back with his legs spread open and tracing his hand up and down his cock, barely touching it. Louis climbs back onto the bed and smacks Harry’s hand away.

He pops open the cap to the lube and pours a generous amount onto the pads of his fingers then proceeds to spread Harry’s legs wider until he has a clear view of his hole. He presses a lubed finger against Harry’s hole, which Harry beams at. Letting out a long low moan that makes Louis’ dick twitch.

He presses the other fingers to the flap of skin and massages there. Another thing he loves about Harry at this moment is how responsive he is. When kissing, when sucking cock, and when he’s being toyed with. Louis takes this opportunity to stick one finger into his hole and push it all the way in, slowly, until he’s knuckle deep into Harry’s ass.

Harry moans and Louis takes it as a sign that he’s ready for more. Louis slowly adds his middle finger, working his way in and out of Harry’s bruised hole. Louis can tell he’s hit Harry’s prostate when Harry lets out a howl. “Another,” Harry pants, looking up at Louis with glassy eyes.

Louis groans at the sight and kind of wants to cry but he doesn’t want to keep Harry waiting, knowing that if they sit there for a moment longer they’ll both burst.

He sticks in his ring finger next to his index and middle making Harry whimper and fist the sheets underneath him. His chest is glistening and he looks absolutely stunning like this. All opened and vulnerable and willing to let Louis do whatever he pleased with him. This Harry was such a contrast to the Harry he met that day in NYC.

The guarded Harry that seemed to let no one in and knew exactly what he was talking about. But now Harry is laid out underneath him and begging him to fuck him. And well, Louis has never been one to deny someone that.

He pulls his fingers out of Harry’s gaping hole and Harry lets out a bratty cry until he finally sees Louis grab hold of the condom and rip it open with his teeth. He takes his time rolling the condom on before he takes the lube and squeezes out more onto his dick and pumps it a few times. He also rubs some against Harry’s hole just because.

Lous finally braces himself over Harry’s figure, Harry’s legs coming up right away to circle around Louis’ hips and wrap around his back. He takes his cock in one hand to align it with Harry and places his other hand on the side of Harry’s head. He pushes in slowly and both men let out long harmonized cries at the feeling.

He takes his hand off of his cock and places it on the other side of Harry’s head and pushes all the way in in one swift movement.

“Oh-- my god.” Louis says breathless. Because Harry feels like fucking Heaven and he never thought that he would be in this predicament, but here he is, balls deep in Harry. And it feels fucking amazing.

He pulls out halfway before slamming back into Harry, causing him to let out a sharp cry, hands snaking up Louis torso and resting on his back. His nails dig into Louis’ skin which should be uncomfortable, but Louis feels so much pleasure that he ignores the pain. It takes a second for Harry to bottom out before Louis gets to work.

He begins ramming into Harry immediately and Harry does nothing but work him up with the wanton noises that are leaving his mouth and he’s just so hot that he feels like stopping would be impossible.

Harry’s nails scrape up against Louis’ back until he uses his hands to put pressure on Louis’ back and brings him down so their chests are pressed flushed together. Louis buries his face into the side of Harry’s neck, breathing heavily down into his ear and nibbling on the skin there. Harry twitches at the kisses that Louis presses down his jawline and neck as he rams into him, managing to hit his prostate with every thrust.

“Louis.” Harry moans and a new idea pops into Louis’ head as he pulls out of Harry. Harry’s eyes snap open and he makes a confused look at Louis’ intentions until Louis flips Harry onto his side and props his leg over his shoulder. He jams back into Harry and hits his prostate spot on. The new position makes it easier for Louis to give more. He wants to make Harry scream and feel him when he wakes up in the morning.

He plunges into Harry more rapidly, causing the headboard to tap lightly against the wall and the bed to creak underneath them. The only sounds in the room are skin slapping against skin and the sound of their breaths and moans.

“Louis-- pl--please touch me.” Harry murmurs along with other incoherent sentences.

Louis takes Harry’s dick in his hand and begins jerking him off. Harry begins squirming under his touch and attention and with one more tug at his cock, Harry is coming all over his thigh and the sheets, letting out a long cry of relief.

Louis leans down and kisses Harry’s neck and cheek before bracing himself and thrusting into Harry in sloppy movements, desperate for his relief as well.

He finally finds it when he comes deep into Harry and gives a “Jesus-- fuck-- Harry,” and completely collapses on top of the younger boy.

They both spend the next few minutes catching their breaths and looking up at the ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing at the moment. Louis peels off the condom and lazily ties it up before tossing it to the floor, which is most likely unsanitary, but he’s too sex dazed to care.

He then notices something wet against his thigh only to find out that Harry’s come is smearing against him. He uses all of his energy left to lean forward, lick it off of Harry’s thigh and bring himself back up. He opens Harry’s mouth with his tongue and licks into his mouth, feeding Harry his own come.

Harry hums happily and accepts it, hands gripping onto Louis waist and tilting his head. They swap spit and come until they’re both just placing idle kisses onto each others mouths and coming to a stop, flopping back onto the mattress.

Louis figures that Harry is probably too sore to get up so he makes his way off of the bed and into the bathroom. He grabs a cloth, wets it then goes back to Harry, wiping him down and then himself.

He throws the flannel onto the couch and cuddles up next to Harry, pulling the sheets up to cover them both. They both move in close, so close, that they can feel each others breath against their faces. Harry’s eyes begin to droop, but Louis can’t shake the itchy feeling clawing at the back of his throat.

“Harry..” he mumbles.

Harry hums in response, eyes opening up languidly.

“Will you be here when I wake up?”

“Of course I will.”

****

*

Louis wakes up the next morning. Well, it’s not actually in the morning. He rolls over to his side and sees that it’s actually four am. He then turns back to his previous position, knowing that he has another hour to sleep before his flight takes off. And that thought makes Louis jostle awake.

He looks to the side of the bed and notices that Harry isn’t there and that the spot is cold, obviously indicating that the body that’s been there is most likely long gone by now. Louis brings his knees up to his chest because what an absolute fucking idiot he is. Harry’s gone and this will all turn into a cycle, reminding him of the life that he lives every day.

He feels choked up, but quickly swallows it down, not allowing himself to cry. He thinks he should go tell Zayn and Liam about Harry’s disappearance before they catch their flight in another hour. He rolls out of bed and stumbles a bit, sleep still fogging his melancholic mind. He goes to turn the lamp on so he can find his pants.

He spots them balled up on the floor, peeking out from underneath the bed and he grabs them and pulls them up his legs.

That’s when he hears the cough.

Louis almost leaped through the ceiling at the sudden noise, but instead he looks up to find Harry sitting on the couch. Boxers on and knees brought up to his chest, his chin resting on it. “What are you doing up?” Louis, asks alarmed yet relieved.

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“I thought you left.” Louis mutters and regrets opening his mouth.

“I told you, I wouldn’t leave” Harry says simply, as if he doesn’t have every reason to. Within the next couple of days, he’ll be killed. He could have gotten away this time. But he didn’t. He stayed. For Louis.

A wave of awareness floods through Louis’ mind because it finally hits him that shit, this is how it’s going to end. In less than an hour, Louis will have to take Harry to the LAX Airport and board their flight to England, returning them to Simon so he can do God knows what to him. And the fact that Harry is still here, sitting on their hotel room’s couch nonchalantly, amazes him.  

Louis realizes that he doesn’t want Harry to die. He doesn’t even want to be apart from Harry any longer.

“Run away with me.” Louis blurts without thinking.

Harry turns his head so quickly that he could have gotten whiplash from it. His eyes widen and Louis feels embarrassed, so he quickly closes his eyes. Harry goes to say something but stops himself. What made him think that Harry would run away with him? How could he trust him enough to know that this isn’t just some set up. Just because they enjoy watching Breaking Bad and fucked each other, they’re bound to runaway together like secret lovers? As soon as Louis considers jumping out the window, Harry speaks.

“What?”

Louis’ eyes open only to reveal a baffled looking Harry, now standing up and in Louis’ space. Louis gulps. “Run away with me,” he repeats.

Harry just shakes his head, eyebrows furrowed. “W- No Louis we can’t-- your job-- me-- Liam and Niall, I--”

“I don’t care about any of this Harry, shit, how many times do I have to tell you this!” Louis whisper shouts, not wanting to cause a scene at four in the morning.

“Harry-- shit I-- I just don’t want to do this anymore. This whole assassin thing,” Louis gestures wildly. “I didn’t want it, I never did. I was pushed into this business without any say and it’s just been that way for years. I still don’t have a say in anything I do! Do you honestly think I would travel to America just to fuck around in LA with you?” he chuckles to himself.

Harry gives a hint of a smirk and Louis decides to reach up and place his hand at the bottom of Harry’s chin and stroke his thumb across his cheek. Harry instantly relaxes in his touch and blinks slowly.

“Life is boring,” Louis states.

“Lou-”

“Let me finish please. Life is boring, Harry, and I feel like I don’t have the right to say that, but I also kind of do. I’ve been all over the world, seen a lot of things and been through some rough shit, but hell, when I say that this has been one of the most exciting weeks I’ve ever experienced, I’m being one hundred percent serious.”

“I have no clue what we’re gonna do or where we’re gonna go, but I don’t think I will enjoy anything even half as much if you’re not in the picture, Harry.” he says. He physically feels Harry hold his breath. “Run away with me,” he repeats.

Harry sighs to himself. Louis feels like he’s in his own personal worst case scenario when Harry doesn’t respond. He almost drops his hand until Harry places his own over Louis’. Louis glances up at Harry, who’s staring at him with a mix of seriousness and affection.

“You know that we’re going to be hunted down and probably killed for this,” Harry points out.

Louis feels a wide grin spread across his face before shrugging. “Guess we’ll have to get going then.”

****

*

Zayn’s POV

****

Zayn’s alarm goes off at 5 am. He grunts, rolling out of bed. Waking up is always a pain in the ass for him and working in this business and carrying a regular job at the tattoo parlor doesn’t help as much as he thought it would. Why did they give him the earliest flight anyway? And with Louis at that.

Speaking of Louis, if there’s anyone who can outsleep Zayn, it’s him. He ponders on checking on him, but decides against it when he sees himself in the mirror. Louis’ a grown lad, anyway.

After showering, there was still no sign of Louis waking up. No text or call or obnoxious banging at the door.

“This little shit,” Zayn grumbles as he makes his way out of the hotel room and down the hall.

He knocks on the door of their hotel room, expecting Louis to answer within a minute, since he’s more of a light sleeper than all of them. When that doesn’t happen, Zayn knocks once again but twice as hard. Still no answer. He takes out the spare card he was given and unlocks the door.

“Louis?” Zayn calls entering the room. The lights are off and only a bit of sunlight is leaking into the room from the window. He decides to turn on the light, knowing how much that would bother a grumpy Louis. Only there is no grumpy Louis in sight. There’s actually nothing or no one at all.

Zayn searches the room, discovering that all traces of both Harry and Louis are gone. “Shit,”

“Zayn, what the fuck are you doing, are you trying to get us kicked out of a hotel at five in the morning?” Liam asks from the doorway, rubbing his fist against his eye.

“Liam, we’ve got bigger problems,” Zayn whispers.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Liam asks.

“They’re gone.”

*

Louis wakes up in a dazed and confused state. The night is gone and sunshine peeks through the window behind the closed curtains. The mattress is somewhat soft, but warm and there’s drool on his pillow, and this may or may not have been the best sleep of his twenty three years. Then again, he’s in a very languorous state right now and would rather spend all day in bed. He contemplates on the thought of going to the small cafe down the street and picking up breakfast and coming back to watch a few films before he blinks a few times until his eyes focus before shooting upward in panic and alertness.

He’s tucked under the sheets and his hair is sticking out in all different directions. His breath is steady and his shoulders rise and fall in a relaxed state. Louis smiles fondly at Harry before lying back down and spooning him, nuzzling his nose into the tiny hairs on Harry’s neck. He thinks the day before them can wait.

********  
** **

**Author's Note:**

> OUR TWITTERS: 
> 
> @sensateharry / @rapunzelhazza
> 
> tweet us what you think or leave comments below!! ♡


End file.
